End of the World (M&M Style)
by Alexis1
Summary: Max grants his best friend a last wish. Too see the girl he loves before he dies. But what will Maria do when she finds out her future?


End of the World  
  
Disclaimer: I now state I do not own any of the people mentioned in this fan fic (though I'm welcome to offers Brendan and Jason!) This is purely for entertainment.   
  
Rating: If you're old enough to watch the show you can read this.  
  
Author's note: And M&M take on End of the World. Maria dies in the first wave of the fighting and then Michael sees nothing to live for. He dies soon after. But what if Max takes him to the Granolith so he can say goodbye to his beloved Maria? Sort of AU.  
  
Maria was roused from a dream filled sleep by a large flash of light. She opened her eyes only to be met by Michael Guerin. Or was it?  
"Michael?" she questioned in disbelief. The person in front if her looked like her Spaceboy all right but he looked somehow older.  
"That's me. But I'm not the Michael you know," he began to explain.  
"This isn't one of those freakish side effects of knowing aliens is it?" she interrupted nervously.  
He smiled at the Maria-ness of the remark. It reminded him of his Maria.  
Duh, she is my Maria, just a little younger, he told himself.   
"Maria, you probably won't believe this but please try. In my time I'm dying," he paused when she gasped.  
"Dying?"  
"I was really badly injured in battle. Max can't do anything for me," he told her.  
"What about Isabel or Tess? They could try!" she said eyes wide.  
"Isabel's dead. Tess- well we have no clue where Tess is. You have to understand this first. Max and Liz, in my time they got together on the night of the concert. Then Isabel decided that there was no point in denying her feelings for Alex so they became a couple. And then you and I did the same. Tess was devastated. She couldn't believe her whole destiny had been wrecked, so she left. We haven't seen her since. She's probably dead by now. Max and Liz are the only two alive," he waited while she processed the information.   
"So what about the rest of us?" she asked, unsure whether she really wanted to know.  
"Well the sheriff died of a heart attack, Kyle was shot and Alex was blasted by a Skin. He died instantly. You stopped to help him and they captured you and used you against us. They lured us to a specific point where they made me watch them kill you. I went straight after them and killed the one who… I was blasted almost immediately. Isabel…. She committed suicide. You and Alex were the final straw. She slit her wrists," he said tears filling his eyes.   
"No," Maria whispered.   
"I'm sorry I had to tell you about all this. But I wanted to see you one last time," he murmured, raising a hand to brush the fallen tears of her cheeks.   
"What about us? Were we happy?"  
He smiled.  
"Beyond happy. We married a couple of months after Max and Liz. We were 19. We didn't elope like them. And…before the beginning of the battle you told me…you were pregnant," he saw her smile through her tears.   
"But we never got to see him or her did we?" she whispered her head dropping.  
He made the decision in that split second that he wasn't going to tell her about their other children, Amy and James. It would be too painful for her too know that her children had been killed when the car that was carrying them away from battle was blown up.   
"Her," he told her. "I scanned your stomach and made a connection. It was a little girl," he whispered feeling the tears well up again.  
"Isn't there something I could do, to change things? Couldn't you visit Michael and tell him?" she pleaded desperate for things to work out the way they should.   
"He'll die if he sees me. Literally. Why do you think time travel is so dangerous?" he tried to joke.  
"Then I'll change things. I'll find a way!" she said, her eyes burning with determination.   
"You can try Maria. Never forget I love you OK? I know I didn't say it enough in this time but I do. I did. I always will," he said.  
"I believe you," she whispered.   
He leant over and kissed her.   
"Never forget Maria," he said before he disappeared.   
  
Maria leapt out of bed and hastily pulled her jeans and a sweater on. She had to change things, she had too.   
She crept down the stairs and out of the house, then took off at a run to Michael's apartment.   
"Michael let me in!" she yelled banging on the door with both hands.  
She heard grumbling from within and willed him to the door faster.   
"Come on Michael!" she yelled again.   
"What!" he snapped, throwing the door open.   
"Michael, I just need to say this. You need to know this and believe it," she began.  
"Know what?" he asked leaning against the doorframe.  
"I love you," she said so quietly he wasn't sure if she'd said it at all.   
"I just thought you should know," she whispered softly before turning away.   
He's changed his mind. He doesn't love me anymore, she thought as she began to walk away.   
"Maria!" he yelled to her, running to catch up with her.   
She stopped and he pulled her arm until she turned and faced him. She had tears running down her face.   
Smooth move Guerin! He admonished himself. She was crying because of him again.   
He gently brushed the tears of her cheeks and momentarily wondered why the gesture seemed so familiar.   
He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He felt her body relax into his.  
"Ditto," he whispered into her hair. He felt her smother a giggle and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.  
"Something funny DeLuca?" he questioned.  
"No. Nothing at all," she smiled before kissing him softly. 


End file.
